The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 May 2018
23:36:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:36:54 idk o.o 23:37:21 i wish i could teleport tho 23:37:35 no 23:37:38 u 23:37:46 wb Mess! o/ 23:38:23 Welcome back SlendyBot 23:38:46 why u 23:39:08 you cant y u a no u 23:40:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:40:12 well i can tho 23:40:25 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 23:41:26 ^^ 23:42:50 trow your pc oud the window 23:47:08 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 23:47:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:48:33 Hey Korra! o/ 23:51:47 Welcome, C.Syde65 23:58:06 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:03:56 well gtg see ya later dont forget to praise the sun o/ 00:04:18 o/ 00:04:18 o/ 00:10:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:13:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:13:34 Chat died 00:13:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:14:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:14:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:21:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:21:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:23:54 Hey South! o/ 00:25:19 Welcome, South Ferry 00:26:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:34:45 is insights still bugged? 00:35:10 Which part of insights? 00:36:14 https://prntscr.com/jfimgj 00:36:22 i know for a fact theres more then over 2k wanted pages 00:36:52 If it's been that way for more than a day then yes. 00:37:43 it was like that before i adopted the wiki 00:38:45 Then yeah. 00:44:44 https://prntscr.com/jfiowx we sure get a lot of views for so little users 00:45:56 Yeah. 00:48:51 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Lewis shall this be voted on next for deletion? 00:49:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:50:44 Most likely, MoH. 00:52:15 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:52:24 I see. 00:52:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:52:42 I'ma email Staff about getting GreekGuy33 demoted on GM 00:52:56 32* 00:53:10 wb South! o/ 00:53:17 I guess so. 00:53:21 Regarding Lewis. 00:55:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:56:27 Korra I PMed you on CC 00:57:05 Q! O/ 00:57:33 Tell me, 00:57:42 When will Euclid get a map? 00:58:27 Korra? 00:58:30 the one i am drawing? 00:58:44 You're drawing a Euclid map? 00:58:50 yes 00:58:59 Great. 00:59:04 When will such a map be done 00:59:19 its incomplete because i am waiting for the islands to be renamed 01:00:32 kk 01:00:43 (eyes) 01:00:43 @Korra 01:00:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:00:53 Hi. 01:00:59 I was watching TV, lol. 01:01:16 Tell me, 01:01:25 Why would you watching Television? 01:01:31 were* 01:02:03 wait NCIS is on i'ma go in the living room 01:02:13 NCIS? 01:02:36 A Television show, perhaps 01:02:58 I am sorry, 01:02:58 But it's not on. 01:03:05 NEVER say this again. 01:03:23 Come back, MoH, it is NOT on. 01:03:23 omg neither of you have heard of it 01:03:27 and yes it is korra 01:03:27 Why not? 01:03:40 Nope. 01:03:40 this is the night Abby leaves the show 01:03:41 Just head out. 01:03:50 Tell me, 01:03:54 What is this show? 01:03:56 This was funny 01:03:59 7:41 Jerome Joker Valeska Hia gorgeous 7:41 Anime Luv Girl -____________- 7:41 Mendes2 i know im gorgeous 7:41you dont have to remind me 7:41 Jerome Joker Valeska Hahaha 01:04:06 Lol. 01:04:11 lol 01:04:22 L.O.L. 01:06:03 NEVER Ping Jr Mime again after someone else pings. 01:06:13 Why not? >:C 01:06:33 Because it makes users feel intimidated by the user. >:C 01:06:36 *lok, not feel 01:06:38 *look 01:06:41 he doesn't have mime has a ping he has Jr Mime i have noticed mime doesn't ping him 01:06:56 as* 01:07:02 I ping him with "Mime" all the time. 01:07:02 Head out. o/ 01:07:04 Jerome Joker Valeska 01:07:04 The gangs all here 01:08:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:08:29 I see MOH is being a weeb on CCC. 01:08:29 Along with ESTIF and ATD. 01:09:34 https://prntscr.com/jfiw52 01:09:53 wEw, who in the world uses Tumblr still? 01:09:53 Though I would never say that to Sayu, as I'm sure she can take me. > . > 01:10:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:10:44 I see the elusive SlendyBot is here. 01:10:47 Yes 01:11:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:11:11 !updatelogs 01:11:14 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 01:11:19 (frustrated) 01:11:32 :) 01:11:37 I'm sorry, 01:11:55 but (frustrated) looks more like a pissed off face than a frustrated one. 01:12:02 yea 01:12:20 Much more suitable than (pissed) 01:12:24 But it is very much the same, TKF. 01:12:34 That just looks an angry red orb. 01:12:38 True. 01:13:21 Either either. 01:13:25 * C.Syde65 shrugs. 01:13:41 Huh? 01:13:46 I see MOH and ESTIF are weebing out on CCC. 01:13:59 How is Pokemon weeb? 01:14:10 Because it's from Japan! 01:14:15 Pokémon is made by Nintendo 01:14:21 A country based IN Japan! 01:14:27 *company 01:14:40 There's even a Pokemon anime. 01:14:49 Heading out now 01:14:51 \o 01:14:59 \o 01:15:40 Aii MUST become moderator again one day. > . > 01:15:50 If she wants to that is. 01:15:54 Indeed. 01:16:06 She said she might return one day, but she's unsure for now. 01:17:47 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:17:57 Just move on. 01:18:04 She is no longer the Chat Mod Chick. 01:18:08 :c 01:18:11 From now on she is the vanguard gal 01:23:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:23:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:23:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:25:11 -!- UtaiteTeiko14 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:20 hey 01:25:58 o/ 01:26:06 how are you all? 01:26:21 Tired but otherwise good. 01:26:26 Still sick, how are you? 01:26:26 (Also, sorry for not saying bye yesterday, I was a bit busy) 01:26:28 -!- UtaiteTeiko14 has left Special:Chat 01:26:30 -!- UtaiteTeiko14 has joined Special:Chat 01:26:43 im in history and I'm so bored ^^" 01:33:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:33:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:33:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:33:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:37:40 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:38:16 Hey Alex! o/ 01:38:21 o/ 01:38:30 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 01:38:39 Welcome, Alex 01:47:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 01:49:35 O/ 01:51:45 O/ 01:52:34 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 01:52:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:13 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 02:04:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:05:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:11:22 -!- Bob Hartington has left Special:Chat 02:19:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:25:49 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 02:27:03 Hey Bob! o/ 02:27:30 o/ 03:40:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:42:52 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Special:Chat 03:42:58 hey 03:43:00 :/ 03:43:09 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 03:43:32 thanks fanaticCKorra TheEE 03:43:41 Hey KPG! O/ 03:44:06 holla 03:44:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:45:07 Welcome, KPG 03:45:56 im so bored :/ 03:46:13 Welcome, so bored :/ 03:46:30 omg 03:46:33 shut up 03:46:42 kits here 03:46:44 :| 03:47:00 lol. 03:47:15 Tell her I said hi. o/ 03:47:30 she says hi back 03:47:46 Tell me, C.Syde65, do you see version A or B of the Discussions interface? 03:48:27 Tell me, 03:48:40 Who is kit? 03:48:45 a cool girl 03:48:53 kk 03:49:10 Is there a screenshot showing what you mean? 03:49:41 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1445224#27 03:51:30 I don't see any of those things to be honest. 03:53:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:54:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:54:50 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 03:57:22 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 03:58:55 no 03:59:22 yes 03:59:50 stop 04:00:10 s go 04:00:21 * Bob_Hartington leaves 04:00:56 ur mums a ho 04:01:06 tic tac toe 04:01:22 Please be appropiate, KPG. 04:01:34 i am 04:02:02 That wasn't an appropriate comment. 04:02:02 Also, Syde, I replied on Discord. 04:03:31 Tell me, 04:03:31 Has SYde replied on Discord? 04:05:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:05:28 Hey Aii! o/ 04:05:39 Yes, they are KPG 04:05:43 -!- Classicality has joined Special:Chat 04:05:59 Welcome, Classicality. 04:06:01 hola 04:06:05 Welcome, Classicality. 04:06:08 Wait what 04:06:11 Oh man 04:06:15 yeah 04:06:16 Wait what what! :P 04:06:18 What? 04:06:18 Wut. 04:06:20 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:06:23 Wat 04:06:23 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:06:23 Oh yeah 04:06:26 yup 04:06:28 erm it's Kit 04:06:33 ew 04:06:36 But I go by the name Sakiya now 04:06:36 True. 04:06:38 @Kit 04:06:42 Oh my 04:06:50 ??? @korra 04:06:54 Did you just 'ew' me? 04:07:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:07:59 succ me succliya 04:08:00 Damn, that's a lot of names, lol. 04:08:02 ;;;;;) 04:08:07 Omg, be appropiate. 04:08:11 You've already been asked not to do that. 04:08:18 that is appropriate 04:08:20 It is appropriate? 04:08:26 I will call you Classicality if that is alright with you 04:08:33 I should get Azuko and Jeong on here 04:08:36 its an inside joke korra 04:08:36 also yoo 04:08:38 omg yes 04:08:40 and maybe jayden 04:09:00 just get the cool people on tho 04:09:10 Test. 04:09:18 20% fail 04:09:23 Can you do it 04:09:30 But they are cool 04:09:32 80% win 04:09:32 me? 04:09:36 except jay 04:09:41 he's kind of mean but eh 04:10:07 ehhh 04:10:39 don't get min 04:10:41 omg 04:10:43 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has left Special:Chat 04:10:43 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Special:Chat 04:10:59 min fukin sucks 04:11:11 Do these people already have accounts? 04:11:17 idk 04:11:23 On q u o t ev hun 04:11:25 If not, they won't be able to enter for four days due to the auto-confirmed system. 04:11:30 True Korra 04:11:32 Okay then 04:11:36 Oi saki 04:11:45 Azuko, Jeong, Yoo, min, jadyn on quotev 04:11:53 Yeah what up Autumn 04:11:57 not min 04:12:08 Eh, the auto-confirmed chat is an inconvenience sometimes, but overall does more good than bad. 04:12:11 Dude I blocked min because she kept refollowing and then unfollowing 04:12:27 gtg 04:12:29 Actually so annoying 04:12:31 Goodbye 04:12:40 Bye. 04:12:45 bye 04:12:47 -!- Bob Hartington has left Special:Chat 04:12:57 ikr 04:13:00 Imagine Jeong on here 04:13:03 omg yess 04:13:10 jeong and saph tho 04:13:10 spamming the chat with yoonkook 24/7 04:13:13 WAIT YES 04:13:21 But Jeong is gay and taken so 04:13:27 but they would be good friends 04:13:30 yeah 04:13:30 what about 04:13:47 uhuh 04:13:55 even tho hes gay hes a frekin beast 04:14:02 ;) 04:14:02 I mean 04:14:04 woah dude 04:14:08 jk 04:14:11 im taken 04:14:16 by supaaa 04:14:20 I know 04:14:23 And I with Azuko 04:14:28 you missed the wedding btw 04:14:50 there was a wedding 04:15:02 yea 04:15:06 on friday 04:16:07 oh 04:16:27 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Special:Chat 04:16:50 ;( 04:17:13 oof 04:17:24 I want to change Sakiya's fc but I don't know what to 04:17:34 Kim na hee is cute af but she doesn't have that many pictures 04:17:54 just change it thwn 04:17:56 then 04:18:22 But I don't know who too 04:18:33 Lielle's face claim with lisa is perfect tbr 04:18:56 Also are you gonna get tickets to the love yourself concert? 04:18:56 eh 04:19:01 oh 04:19:07 I need to save money 04:19:10 I'm going to 04:19:12 Aii. ; - ; 04:19:18 ujmmmm 04:19:26 No one really talks on here 04:19:28 hm 04:19:35 ikr 04:19:42 Most users are probably busy on Discord atm. (therp) 04:19:48 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:19:51 okay... 04:19:53 oh no 04:19:58 here we go 04:19:58 Wb, Aii. 04:20:06 oh lord 04:20:15 Dude I hope bear doesn't get back on 04:20:18 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 04:20:20 korra back at the pms with Aii again ;) 04:20:24 . 04:20:30 wait why? 04:20:30 Oh no don't do this Autumn 04:20:30 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 04:20:33 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 04:20:40 I hate Autumn 04:20:43 Welcome 04:20:48 Well not hate her 04:20:50 is she texting you?? 04:20:53 more like love hate 04:20:55 Yeah 04:21:04 It's a love hate relationship 04:21:13 rip 04:21:21 she's like 04:21:23 'I hate you' 04:21:26 and I'm like 04:21:29 'I love you' 04:21:32 then she's like 04:21:37 'I love ya too' 04:21:37 I hate that I love you 04:21:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:21:46 * Classicality /me 04:21:54 oh it doesn't do that anymore rip me 04:21:56 Test. 04:21:58 * Classicality yeet 04:22:00 * KawaiiPotatoGirl test 04:22:02 lol 04:22:05 WAIT YES 04:22:05 ?me 04:22:08 you? 04:22:14 ?us? 04:22:42 * KawaiiPotatoGirl turns into a super kawaii kitty kat NYAAAh 04:22:45 * Classicality does a double backflip right off a cliff landing safely at the bottom and texting that one annoying chick who keeps bothering her abt liking something 04:22:45 Test. 04:22:54 Pass. 04:23:01 Pass. 04:23:03 smash or pass 04:23:08 whAT do yOu mEaN 04:23:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:23:12 pass 04:23:23 50% 04:23:32 Passed 04:23:43 Syde, 04:23:46 Can you make the bot log? 04:23:53 For some reason, the message won't send for me. 04:24:07 wHAt dO yOu mEaN 04:24:20 Yoo isn't replying omfg 04:24:25 hun what 04:24:38 Bring in that Sydebot fellow 04:24:56 KPG want to play a game 04:25:04 every minute I don't get kicked it's a dollar 04:25:09 lets see how long I stay 04:25:17 ok 04:25:20 wait 04:25:24 no 04:25:26 Oh 04:25:43 That was how I was going to get money for the love yourself tour 04:26:22 Oh, you are a BTS fan? c: 04:26:24 YES I FINISHED FLEURS FORMS 04:26:27 M a y b e 04:26:29 nah 04:26:29 Mind the caps please. 04:26:40 wHaT dO yOu MeAn 04:26:45 we hate bts 04:26:49 Sad. 04:26:49 Were these commands blacklisted or something? (think) 04:26:51 No we dont 04:27:01 Any message I try to send with one won't send. (think) 04:27:16 If I keep doing caps will I get baned 04:27:21 Nope. 04:27:23 bc I'll loose the bet 04:27:25 damn it 04:27:28 You will be warned. 04:27:30 -!- Syde BOT has joined Special:Chat 04:27:35 oh 04:27:37 scary 04:27:39 O H N O 04:27:43 nO oH 04:27:59 Baning is only a last resort. 04:27:59 We don't just hand out bans like they're candy. 04:28:08 Bro did you see Jimin was wearing Calvin Klein underwear in the Tear comeback photos 04:28:15 I tried to command the bot to update the logs, but my message didn't get through. 04:28:15 also I missed the Halsey concert wtf 04:28:17 omg wat 04:28:19 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:28:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:28:49 but she got offended by shampoo?? 04:28:51 Er...? 04:28:54 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:29:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:29:20 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by C.Syde65 04:29:45 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by C.Syde65 04:29:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:30:06 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by C.Syde65 04:30:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 09